Rarity/Gallery/Season 1 episodes 1-13
Friendship is Magic, part 1 Rarity levitating a ribbon S1E01.png|Rarity's first appearance in season one. Rarity's first appearance S01E01.png|Rarity choosing a ribbon. Rarity rejecting the green ribbon S1E01.png|"No, no, no..." Rarity is "in the zone" S1E01.png|"Just a moment, please! I'm 'in the zone', as it were." Rarity smiling S1E1.png|Hold on dear. Rarity attaching bow S1E1.png|The perfect bow Rarity looking toward Twilight S1E01.png Rarity appalled S1E1.png|Sweet mother of Celestia, what is that? Rarity surprised at Twilight's mane S1E1.png|"I'm just here to check on the decorations, and then I'll be out of your hair." Rarity "Out of my hair?" S1E01.png|"Out of my hair? What about your hair?" Rarity 'This is a fashion emergency' S1E1.png Rarity pushing Twilight S1E1.png|Looks like Spike's in love. Rarity is pleased S1E1.png|"Now go on my dear, where are you from?" Rarity 'You were telling me where you're from' S1E1.png|Is that a pony corset? Rarity tightening Twilight's new clothes S01E01.png|Rarity's first encounter with Twilight ends with a makeover, as do most of their subsequent meetings. Rarity accidentally releases corset S1E01.png|Ah, poor Twilight! Rarity Canterlot! S01E01.png|"Canterlot!?" Rarity "Oh, I am so envious!" S1E01.png|"Oh, I am so envious!" Rarity demonstrating glamour S1E1.png|Rarity dreams of Canterlot... Rarity demonstrating sophistication S1E1.png|"The sophistication!" Rarity "I've always dreamed of living there." S01E01.png|Rarity beams at the mention of Canterlot... And looks adorable in the process. Rarity can't wait to hear all about it S1E1.png|"We're going to be the..." Spike gazing at happy Rarity S1E1.png Rarity Twilight are the best of friends S1E1.png|"... best of friends, you and I." Rarity decides to change the emerald S1E01.png|"Emeralds?! What was I thinking?" Rarity "Let me get you some rubies!" S1E01.png|"Let me get you some rubies!" Twilight drinking S01E01.png|"Now, you have lots and lots of new friends." Twilight shocked S01E01.png Twilight's face turns red from spiciness S1E01.png|Rarity looking at a red-cheeked Twilight. Pinkie and friends "she's so happy she's crying!" S1E01.png Spike reaches for hot sauce bottle S1E01.png Pinkie Pie swallowing cupcake in one bite S1E1.png Pinkie Pie munching on spicy cupcake S1E01.png Pinkie Pie "What? It's good!" S1E01.png|It's like Rarity understands Pinkie. Princess Celestia is absent S1E01.png|Ah, where is she?! Rarity She's gone! S01E01.png|"She's gone!" Everyone gasps at Celestia's disappearance S1E01.png Rarity face to face with Night Mare Moon S1E1.png|If this doesn't work, you're my plan B Nightmare Moon hears Twilight speak out S1E01.png|Rarity before Nightmare Moon. Friendship is Magic, part 2 Main 6 regroup S1E2.png Applejack don't you S01E02.png|You ok, Twi? Pinkie Pie 'It was under E!' S1E02.png Twilight retrieves reference guide S1E02.png|''BOOKS'' Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rarity side by side S1E02.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash side by side S1E02.png Twilight reads as everyone else listens S1E2.png Nightmare Moon spies on the main six S1E02.png|Tap tap tap... Twilight only can stop S1E2.png Main 6 getting directions S01E02.png|This book is amazing... Entrance to the Everfree Forest S1E02.png Main 6 going into the forest S1E2.png Applejack trotting into forest S1E02.png|The friends agree to accompany Twilight on the journey no matter what. Five friends walk into forest S1E02.png 'So, none of you have been in here before' S1E02.png Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie frightened S1E02.png Rainbow 'Cause everypony who's ever come in...' S1E02.png Rainbow 'Has never...' S1E02.png Rainbow Dash about to scare friends S1E02.png Rainbow Dash successfully scares her friends S1E02.png|''Nightmare fuel.'' Cliff begins to crack S1E02.png Cliff edge breaks off S1E02.png Rarity falling S01E02.png Fluttershy saving Rarity S01E02.png Fluttershy rescues Rarity S1E02.png Fluttershy finds Twilight heavier than a bunny S1E02.png Nightmare Moon mist at the cliff bottom S1E02.png|Oooooh, look at my hair, Pinkie Pie! Rainbow Dash describing her rescue S1E02.png Twilight care less S1E2.png Twilight very grateful S1E2.png Manticore attacking Rarity S01E02.png|The manticore takes a swipe at Rarity first. Rarity kicking the manticore S1E2.png|My Little Pony: Fighting is Magic, anyone? Rarity 'Take that!' S1E2.png|"Take that, you ruffian!" Rarity cross eyed S1E2.png Rarity weird hairdo S1E02.png|"My hair!" Fluttershy cries "Wait!" when Rarity runs away S1E02.png Five friends watch Dash deal with manticore S1E02.png Main 5 ponies charging towards the Manticore S1E02.png|Dat face. Fluttershy steps between the two sides S1E02.png Friends cringe when Fluttershy approaches manticore S1E02.png Rainbow Dash "little?" S1E02.png Twilight and friends relieved S1E02.png Twilight and friends move past manticore S1E02.png Rarity "my eyes need a rest" S1E02.png Rarity "I didn't mean that literally" S1E02.png Rarity and Rainbow Dash surrounded by scary trees S1E02.png|Rarity and Rainbow Dash wide-eyed. Twilight scary stuff S1E2.png Twilight and friends surrounded by spooky trees S1E02.png Twilight screaming heads off S1E2.png Twilight and friends surprised by Pinkie's laughing S1E02.png Twilight Pinkie run S1E2.png|Twilight: "Pinkie, what are you doing? Run!" Twilight tell me S1E2.png Pinkie Pie singing Everfree Forest 1 S1E02.png Pinkie Pie singing Everfree Forest 2 S1E02.png|And relatives of the plesiosaur (Longneck dinosaur) still roam Equestria today. Pinkie Pie "Make me frown" S1E2.png Rarity "she is" S1E02.png Pinkie Pie 'I'd hide under my pillow' S1E02.png Pinkie Pie bouncing around her friends S1E02.png Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Twilight and Rarity gasp S01E02.png Pinkie Pie "So..." S1E02.png|SOOOO... Rarity giggling S1E2.png Friends all laughing at trees S1E02.png Main 6 bunch up on river bank S1E02.png Ponies poking out from behind Pinkie S1E02.png 'How are we going to cross this' S1E02.png Mane 6 hearing someone crying S1E02.png Ponies S01E02.png Twilight "why are you crying?" S1E02.png Steven Magnet tells his woeful tale S1E02.png Sea serpent describing mustache loss S1E02.png Steven Magnet wailing S1E02.png Rarity angry S01E02.png Rarity of course! S01E02.png|Rarity scolding the group for being insensitive about the sea serpent's plight. Rarity calls Rainbow Dash and Applejack insensitive S1E02.png Rarity walking up to Steven Magnet S1E02.png Rarity and the Sea serpent S01E02.png|Rarity comforting the sea serpent. Steven Magnet running a hand through his mane S1E02.png Rarity looking up smiling S1E2.png Rarity "without your beautiful mustache" S1E02.png Rarity standing in front of serpent S1E2.png Steven Magnet "I'm hideous!" S1E02.png Rarity crime against fabulosity S01E02.png|Determination Rarity nom S01E02.png|Ripping off a scale to use as a knife. Rarity brandishing a serpent scale S1E02.png Rarity cutting her tail S1E2.png|Short tail Rarity. Sea serpent and his new mustache S1E02.png|"Oh-hohohoho! My mustache. How wonderful." Rarity aww S01E02.png Rarity "you look smashing!" S1E02.png|"You look smashing." Twilight oh Rarity S1E2.png|"Oh, Rarity, your beautiful tail..." Rarity short tail S01E02.png|"Oh. It's fine, my dear. Short tails are in this season." Rarity "it'll grow back" S1E02.png|"Besides, it'll grow back." Main 6 cross river courtesy of sea serpent S1E02.png Twilight gallops ahead S1E02.png The ponies face the bridgeless chasm S1E02.png Rainbow's friends waiting across the bridge S1E02.png Mane 6 make their way across the bridge S1E02.png Mane 6 approaching the castle S1E02.png Main 6 ponies found the Elements of Harmony S01E02.png Twilight and friends looking at the Elements S1E02.png Pinkie Pie counting the Elements S1E02.png Twilight possible twitch S1E2.png Mane 6 around the stone Elements S1E02.png Twilight not sure S1E2.png Twilight stand don't know S1E2.png Ponies giving Twilight privacy S1E02.png Ponies hear Twilight's voice S1E02.png Twilight and the Elements vanish S1E02.png Twilight goes missing S1E2.png Rarity "look!" S1E2.png Applejack "c'mon!" S1E2.png Dramatic reveal that the Mane Six are the Elements of Harmony S1E2.png|Mane six in shiny pink stuff. Crystals surround Applejack S1E02.png Elements of Harmony stand together S1E02.png Rarity element of generosity S01E02.png|I am le Beautiful! Rarity levitating her severed tail S1E02.png Elements of Harmony stand together S1E02.png Twilight "the very moment I realized" S1E02.png Fluttershy and Rarity with Elements of Harmony S01E02.png Rarity happy S01E02.png Twilight realizes that they are her friends S1E02.png Twilight calls the other ponies "my friends!" S1E02.png Twilight there it is S1E2.png Element of Magic hovers over Twilight S1E02.png The Element of Magic S01E02.png Applejack and Rarity receiving Elements of Harmony S1E2.png|Rarity and Applejack gaining their necklaces. Twilight curled up Elements of Harmony S1E02.png Elements of Harmony light S1E02.png Main ponies activated the Elements of Harmony S01E02.png Main 6 ponies knocked out S1E2.png Rarity with her tail again S01E02.png|Rarity's tail is restored Fluttershy compliment Rarity S01E02.png Rarity cutie mark S01E02.png|Rarity wearing her element necklace Rarity "so does yours" S1E02.png Main 6 ponies victorious S1E2.png Main 6 ponies looking at Celestia's light S1E2.png Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy look at the light S1E2.png The return of Princess Celestia S1E2.png Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack panning shot S1E2.png|Bow down to ME! Main 6 ponies officially a group S1E2.png Main 6 anxiously awaiting Luna's response to Celestia's truce S1E02.png Pinkie Pie falls over from leaning too much S1E02.png Ponies bowing to Princess Luna S1E02.png Fluttershy looking at twilight S01E02.png Rainbow Dash sad S1E2.png|Shiny eyed Rarity Celestia assigning new mission for Twilight S1E02.png Main ponies together S01E02.png|Their first group hug... *sniffle* Twilight friends S1E02.png Spike animation error S1E2.png|And there was much rejoicing. The Ticket Master Rarity "are these what I think they are?" S1E03.png Rarity Excited S01E03.png|"The Gala?" Rarity looking snobby S1E3.png|"I design ensembles for the Gala every year..." Rarity looking persuasive S1E3.png|"...but I've never had the opportunity to attend." Rarity "it's where I truly belong" S1E03.png|"It's where I truly belong..." Rarity "where I'm destined to meet" S1E03.png|"...and where I'm destined to meet..." Rarity Him! S01E03.png|"...him!" Rarity dreaming S01E03.png|Ooh, you'll find out soon enough. Rarity entering the Gala S1E03.png Rarity Fantasy S1E03.png|Walking in the Gala... Rarity at Celestia's throne room S1E3.png|Why, hello Princess. Rarity meeting the princess S01E03.png|Bowing down to Princess Celestia. Rarity awesome face S01E03.png|It's him! The stallion of my dreams. Rarity and Blueblood "our eyes would meet" S1E03.png Rarity daydreams about Prince Blueblood S1E03.png|Rarity fantasizing about meeting Prince Blueblood. Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png Blueblood proposing to Rarity S1E03.png Rarity YES S1E03.png|Rarity fantasizing about Blueblood presenting her with an engagement ring. Rarity wedding S01E03.png Rarity fantasy-marrying Blueblood S1E03.png Rarity upset S1E3.png Rarity "prevent me from meeting my true love" S1E03.png Rarity disappointed S1E3.png Rarity mad at Twilight S1E03.png Pinkie Pie Rarity Twilight discussing the tickets S1E3.png Pinkie Pie and Rarity S1E03.png|"You haven't!?" Rarity and Pinkie Pie 2 S01E03.png|Rarity and Pinkie Pie Fluttershy looks at Rarity and Pinkie Pie S1E03.png Rarity questions Fluttershy about the tickets S1E3.png|Rarity questioning Fluttershy about the Grand Galloping Gala. Twilight surrounded S1E03.png Five friends and only two tickets S01E03.png Twilight shouting S01E03.png Pinkie Pie "oatmeal?" S01E03.png Rarity but S01E03.png Twilight silences Rarity S1E03.png Twilight wants to be alone S1E3.png Twilight imagines three upset friends S1E03.png Rarity it's raining S01E03.png Rarity dragging Twilight away S1E03.png Rarity wet S01E03.png|Wet thanks to Twilight. Rarity "it's quite all right" S1E03.png Rarity "the best of friends" S01E03.png|Rarity and Twilight: Best of friends. Rarity "you know what the best of friends do?" S1E03.png Rarity squealing "makeovers!" S1E03.png Spike eating his arm S01E03.png Rarity being intrigued by Spike S1E3.png Twilight laughing at Spike's outfit S01E03.png Rarity who needs him S01E03.png Rarity "oh, my goodness" S01E03.png Rarity "clamoring for our attention" S1E03.png Twilight stuck S01E03.png|"The most beautiful, most talented, most sophisticated pony in all of Equestria..." Rarity starry eyed S01E03.png|"...is Rarity the unicorn!" Rarity making Twilight try on clothes S1E3.png|"And Twilight Sparkle, of course." Twilight "you're just buttering me up" S1E03.png Rarity caught in her deceit S1E03.png Rarity with pearls hanging from her horn S1E03.png Fluttershy's blue wing error S1E03.png Twilight can't decide S1E3.png Twilight's friends are ashamed S1E3.png Rarity and Pinkie on balcony S1E3.png Applejack & Rarity S1E3.png Twilight and friends "if my friends can't all go" S1E03.png Mane 6 group hug S1E03.png Twilight and friends celebrating S1E03.png Rarity listens to Twilight's stomach rumbling S1E03.png|Ooh, sounds like somepony's hungry. Rarity "allow us to treat you to dinner" S1E03.png Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Pinkie Pie taking their tickets S01E03.png|Walking out with her ticket. A message arrives S1E03.png Applebuck Season Rarity "whatever shall we do?" S1E04.png Rainbow Dash pointing off-screen S1E04.png Mayor Cheer S1E4.png Rarity can't watch S1E04.png The stampede nears Ponyville S1E04.png Mayor Cheer 2 S1E4.png Applejack saves the day S1E04.png|Ponies cheering for Applejack. Rarity Twilight and Mayor talking S1E4.png Pinkie Pie Appletastic! S01E04.png Mayor Mare "must do something to thank Applejack" S1E04.png Party for Applejack S1E04.png|Decorating the trees Twilight "we all ready?" S1E04.png Rarity using her magic S1E04.png Rarity levitating Applejack banner S1E04.png Main 4 ponies and Spike wonder where Applejack has been S1E04.png|Rarity and the others wondering where Applejack has been Any more interruptions S1E04.png Spike cheering for Applejack S1E04.png Spike Blush S1E4.png Ponies and Spike hear Applejack's voice S1E04.png Ponies and Spike see Applejack leave S1E04.png Fluttershy "dizzy?" S1E04.png Rarity "dirty?" S1E04.png Rarity "did you see her mane?" S1E04.png Pinkie Pie "she seemed fine to me" S1E04.png Apples falling into Fluttershy's basket S1E4.png Rarity and Fluttershy gathering apples S1E4.png|Rarity helps out Applejack. Applejack with the ponies S01E04.png Main six drinking apple juice S1E4.png 5 main ponies and Spike S01E04.png Clossing S1E4.png Griffon the Brush Off Rarity answers the doorbell S1E05.png Rarity sniffing flowers S1E05.png|Oh, Flowers. I feel a sneeze coming on S1E5.png Rarity derp S01E04.png Rarity sneezing S1E05.png Rainbow runs away from Carousel Boutique S1E05.png Pinkie Pie's wind force gale sneeze S1E05.png Rarity realizes she was pranked S1E5.png Rarity talking with Applejack S1E05.png Applejack and Rarity laugh at spitting snakes prank S01E05.png Applejack at Gilda's party S01E05.png Rarity's favorite game S1E05.png Rarity wants to go first S1E05.png Rarity scared by Gilda S1E5.png Rarity annoyed by Gilda's pushiness S1E05.png Gilda slips and slides half 1 S1E05.png Gilda slips and slides half 2 S1E05.png Gilda loses her cool S1E05.png Gilda pointing at Pinkie S1E5.png Pinkie Pie "I did this party to improve your attitude" S1E05.png Pinkie Pie turns her head upside down S1E05.png Rainbow Dash defends her friends S1E05.png Jovial laughter at the party S1E05.png Fluttershy and Rarity having fun S1E05.png Boast Busters Twilight and friends see the show starting S1E06.png Crowd gathers around stage S1E06.png Crowd standing wide eyed S1E06.png|Oh, hey there, Derpy. Pinkie Pie in crowd S01E06.png Rarity "my, my, my" S1E06.png Spike and Rarity disapproving S1E6.png|Spike talking next to Rarity. Rarity surprised also S1E6.png|Rarity mutually surprised as Spike. Spike awkward around Rarity S1E06.png Rarity oh spike left S1E6.png|Oh, guess Spike left. Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack talking S1E06.png CM1 S1E6.png Rarity dissapproves S01E06.png Twilight's friends disapprove of Trixie's boasting S1E06.png Rarity pfft S01E06.png Spike butting in S1E06.png Twilight shushes Spike S1E06.png Twilight in the silent crowd S1E06.png Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow frowning S1E6.png Rarity in disagreement S1E6.png Rarity shocked S01E06.png|Shocked Rarity is shocked. Rarity it.is.on. S01E06.png|"It. Is. On." Rarity and Trixie S01E06.png|Not necessarily the unicorn to face Trixie but... Rarity classy S01E06.png Curtains twirling around Rarity S1E06.png Rarity's grace and beauty S01E06.png|Rarity showing how a unicorn should have style and grace. Rarity slightly off-screen S1E06.png Rarity worried S01E06.png Rarity green hair S01E06.png Rarity green hair S1E6.png|Rarity with a green mane, thanks to Trixie. Rarity runs away with the shame half 1 S1E06.png Rarity running away with Golden Harvest in background S1E6.png Rarity, RD, and Applejack frightened S1E06.png Spike gesturing for Twilight to take action S1E06.png Ponies cheering for Twilight S1E06.png Rarity "whatever do you mean" S1E06.png Rarity calling Trixie "most unpleasant" S1E06.png Rarity proud S01E06.png Dragonshy Applejack and the rest S01E07.png Rarity on edge S1E7.png Rarity we meant to do S1E7.png|"What are we meant to do?" Rarity beauty sleep S01E07.png Twilight long journey ahead S1E7.png Twilight "meet back here in less than an hour" S1E07.png Rainbow Dash hugs Pinkie Pie and Rarity S1E07.png Pinkie Pie "We can do it!" S1E7.png Rarity Camo Hat S1E7.png Rarity does not like her hat S1E7.png|Second guessing her helmet. Rarity much better S1E7.png|Found a better hat. Rarity Onward S1E7.png Rarity ready to get the dragon S1E7.png Ponies montage posing S1E07.png Twilight all right S1E7.png Twilight addresses her friends S1E07.png Rarity packed a scarf S1E07.png Rarity models her scarf S1E7.png|Meet Dragon with style... Rarity Style. Rarity, AJ, and Pinkie ready to go S1E07.png Twilight and others set off S01E07.png The ponies head for the mountain S1E07.png Main 6 hear dragon snoring S01E07.png Twilight and friends "safety in numbers" S01E07.png Pinkie Pie climbing the mountain S1E07.png Rarity climbing the mountain S1E07.png Pinkie Pie "Rawr!" S1E07.png Twilight serious while everyone is happy S1E7.png Twilight calling Fluttershy S01E07.png Main six on side of mountain S1E7.png Rainbow Dash victim of Pinkie Pie S01E07.png Pinkie tells Fluttershy to "flap those wings!" S1E07.png Fluttershy takes off from the ground S1E07.png Applejack goes to help Fluttershy S1E07.png Rarity and Pinkie playing tic tac toe S1E7.png|Rarity, so fine and delicate, is playing tic-tac-toe in the dirt. Twilight, Pinkie, and Rarity see the others catch up S1E07.png Rainbow Dash flies overhead of the others S1E07.png Twilight and friends reach a crevice S1E07.png Rainbow Dash with her old cutie mark S1E07.png Rainbow Twilight and Rarity on side of mountain S1E7.png Main 6 "your turn, Fluttershy" S01E07.png Twilight, AJ, and Rarity encourage Fluttershy S1E07.png Fluttershy stuck S1E7.png Fluttershy's friends help her along S1E07.png Fluttershy forgot to jump S01E07.png Twilight shushes her friends S1E07.png Ponies hear Fluttershy's echo S1E07.png Ponies hear heavy rumbling S1E07.png Rarity dodging falling rocks S1E07.png Avalanche aftermath S1E7.png Rarity covered in dirt S1E07.png Pinkie Pie covered in dirt S1E07.png Rarity oh noes S01E07.png Rainbow "we got bigger problems" S1E07.png Ponies before a giant mountain of dirt S1E07.png Fluttershy apologizing to her friends S1E07.png Rarity falling S01E07.png Rarity under Fluttershy S01E07.png Fluttershy sitting on Applejack and Rarity S1E07.png A look of the dragon's lair outside S1E7.png Rarity and Pinkie staring blankly S1E7.png Pinkie Pie swings a rubber chicken S1E07.png|Rarity does not know what to say about Pinkie Pie's "method." Twilight addresses her friends outside the cave S1E07.png Rarity and Applejack ready to go S1E07.png Everypony is ready S01E07.png Rarity pushing Fluttershy S01E07.png Main ponies trying to push Fluttershy S1E7.png All eyes on Fluttershy S1E7.png Fluttershy "I'm scared of dragons!" S1E07.png Twilight and friends hear the dragon snoring S1E07.png Twilight and friends coughing smoke S1E07.png Fluttershy calls dragons "terrifying" S1E07.png Applejack "all of us are scared" S1E07.png Fluttershy's friends being supportive S1E07.png Twilight big smile S1E7.png Fluttershy walking away S1E07.png Pinkie Pie waving S01E07.png Rarity bowing Applejack suspicious S1E7.png Rarity's pony charm S01E07.png Rarity enters the cave S1E07.png Dragon looking at Rarity S1E07.png Rarity looking up at dragon S1E7.png Rarity persuading S1E7.png Rarity examining jewels S1E7.png Rarity sucks up S1E7.png Rarity patting dragon S1E7.png Rarity scared dropping jewels S1E7.png Rarity frightened S1E07.png Rarity zips out of the cave S1E07.png Rarity upset S1E7.png Rarity explaining her plan S1E7.png Rarity thinking S1E7.png Rarity feeling ashamed S1E07.png Rainbow speeds into the cave S1E07.png Twilight worried about Rainbow Dash S1E07.png Ponies knocked out S01E07.png Twilight and Rarity running in fear S1E07.png Main 5 terrified of dragon S01E07.png Fluttershy's cover destroyed S1E07.png Fluttershy looking at her knocked-down friends S01E07.png Main cast knocked out S1E7.png|Fighting a dragon isn't a good idea Main 5 surprised at Fluttershy S01E07.png Fluttershy Confronting Dragon S1E07.png Dragon crying S01E07.png Twilight, AJ, and Rarity rained on by dragon tears S1E07.png Ponies congratulating Fluttershy S1E07.png Fluttershy filled with pride S1E07.png Rainbow Dash tries again for the pony record S1E07.png Rainbow Dash gets scared S1E07.png Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy laughing S01E07.png Fluttershy 'Not everyone can be as brave as me' S1E7.png|"Not everyone can be as brave as me..." Fluttershy freaks out S1E7.png|Fluttershy freaks out Fluttershy faints S01E07.png|How cute, she lays in her back when she freaks out Look Before You Sleep Daisy doing magic S1E08.png Rarity using magic S1E8.png Rarity "Ummm" S1E8.png|Thinking on how to fix the tree. Rarity has an idea S1E08.png|Idea! Rarity using magic on the tree S1E08.png Spruced up branch at Rarity's hooves S1E08.png Shocked Rarity S1E8.png Rarity "Hey" S1E8.png|Seeing on how Applejack broke it. Applejack and Rarity fighting over tree branch S1E8.png Rarity is mad S1E8.png|Angry at Applejack. Rarity inhaling S01E08.png Rarity "simply cannot imagine why" S1E08.png Applejack bucking a tree S1E08.png Rarity doesn't want to get wet S1E08.png Rarity running S01E08.png Rarity crying "help me" S1E08.png Rarity gallops toward picnic table S1E08.png Rarity cringes from mud puddle S1E07.png Rarity doesn't want to get muddy S1E08.png Rarity "...any useful purpose?" S01E08.png Applejack looks at Rarity with anger S1E08.png Rarity smirking S1E08.png|A pretty but narcissistic smirking Rarity. Applejack "does so infinity!" S1E08.png Rarity "owning" Applejack S01E08.png Rarity enraged S1E8.png|Getting angry at Applejack again. Rarity and Applejack stare-down S1E8.png|Applejack vs. Rarity. Rarity unimpressed S01E08.png Applejack and Rarity retreating S1E08.png|Let's just go our separate ways. Applejack and Rarity clinging to each other S1E08.png Applejack and Rarity in the rainstorm S1E08.png Rarity clueless look S1E8.png|Did someone just call my name? Applejack and Rarity stunned S1E8.png Applejack and Rarity look at the library S1E08.png Applejack and Rarity gallop to the library S1E08.png Applejack has muddy hooves S1E08.png Twilight and Rarity "magical lightning rod" S1E8.png Rarity is happy S1E8.png|Happy to be in a dry place. Rarity points out Applejack's muddy hooves S1E08.png|"Be a polite guest, and go and wash off your hooves." Applejack and Rarity arguing S01E08.png|Angry Friends Twilight no trouble S1E8.png Rarity "may indeed be a problem" S1E08.png Rarity shocked expression S1E08.png Rarity thinking S1E8.png Rarity "me" S1E8.png Rarity unsure of Applejack S1E08.png Rarity reading Slumber 101 S01E08.png Twilight excited "today is the day!" S1E08.png Rarity unsure about this S01E08.png Rarity having a bad feeling S1E8.png|I got a bad feeling about this. Twilight and Rarity mud mask S01E08.png Applejack "now wait just a goldarn minute" S01E08.png Applejack doesn't like the mudmasks S1E08.png Rarity mud mask S01E08.png Rarity "to reduce the puffiness" S1E08.png Rarity "would not want to do anything" S1E08.png Rarity looking at hoof covered in spit S1E08.png Rarity "just plain rude" S1E08.png AJ and Rarity already at each other's throats S1E08.png Rarity "I can get along with anypony" S1E08.png Twilight, Rarity and Applejack with mud masks S1E8.png Applejack and Rarity aren't that excited S1E08.png Rarity wearing curlers S1E08.png Rarity, Applejack and Twilight makeovers S01E08.png Applejack's mane back to normal S1E08.png Applejack telling a ghost story S1E08.png Rarity has a better story S01E08.png Rarity telling a ghost story S1E08.png Rarity telling a story S1E8.png Rarity OOOH S1E8.png|Pretending to be a ghost Rarity "Oooooooooo" S1E8.png Ghost stories made up S1E08.png Applejack, Rarity, and Twilight telling stories S1E8.png Twilight "it was a dark and stormy night" S01E08.png Rarity scared of Twilight's story S01E08.png Twilight Sparkle telling her ghost story S1E08.png Twilight headless horse S1E8.png The Headless Horse silhouette 1 S01E08.png The Headless Horse S01E08.png Rarity and Applejack scared S01E08.png|''The Revenge of the Headless Horse'': Coming to a theater near you. Twilight Sparkle "Gotcha" S1E8.png Rarity and Applejack noticing the hug S01E08.png Rarity and Applejack after clinging again S01E08.png Twilight wants smores S1E8.png Rarity teaching Twilight how to make s'mores S1E08.png Twilight ohhhh S1E8.png Rarity "at least say excuse me" S01E08.png Applejack pardon S01E08.png Rarity dares Applejack "do something carefully and neatly" S1E08.png Applejack and Rarity bickering S1E08.png Applejack "the rest of us can get things done" S1E08.png Applejack dares Rarity to go outside S1E08.png Applejack dictates Rarity's dare S1E08.png Rarity being dared S1E8.png|Rarity hearing Applejack's dare. Rarity walking out into the rain S1E08.png Rarity soaking wet S01E08.png|Wet Rarity. Rarity is not amused by Applejack's dare S01E08.png Applejack in fancy outfit S01E08.png Applejack and Rarity daring back and forth S1E08.png Twilight see Applejack mad S1E8.png Twilight see Rarity mad S1E8.png Rarity objecting S1E8.png Rarity frowning smugly S1E8.png Rarity hit with a pillow S1E08.png Rarity mad after being hit with pillow S1E8.png Rarity mad in a close-up S1E8.png Rarity with a pillow S1E08.png Rarity yelling after being hit with pillow S1E8.png Rarity mid-being hit with pillow S1E8.png Rarity kicking pillows forward S1E08.png Rarity looking mad and determined S1E8.png Rarity with her pillow armada S1E8.png Rarity dodging a pillow S1E08.png Twilight, AJ, and Rarity sleeping S1E08.png Rarity in bed S01E08.png Applejack vs. Rarity S1E8.png|Rarity and Applejack still at it. Rarity hogging the covers S1E08.png Applejack looking mad at Rarity S1E8.png Rarity squinting madly at Applejack S1E8.png Rarity complaining about Applejack S1E8.png Rarity trying to get her blanket S1E8.png|"Get up!" Rarity making the bed S1E08.png Rarity's freshly made bed S1E08.png Rarity squinting madly S1E8.png Rarity sitting alone in the bed S1E8.png Applejack and Rarity "that's not gonna happen" S01E08.png Applejack shocking Rarity in bed S1E8.png Rarity five legs S1E08.png Rarity mad at sleeping Applejack S1E8.png Applejack fake-snoring S1E08.png Rarity pulls the covers off Applejack S1E08.png Applejack "I ain't budgin'" S1E08.png Rarity fixing the covers S1E8.png Covers pulled away from Rarity S1E08.png Rarity fighting over the covers S1E8.png Applejack and Rarity looking at Twilight's book S1E08.png Rarity talking mad at Applejack S1E8.png Applejack and Rarity muzzle to muzzle S1E08.png Rarity and Applejack rubbing faces S1E8.png Lightning strikes outside Twilight's bedroom S1E08.png Twilight, AJ, and Rarity hear lightning S1E08.png Rarity, Twilight, and Applejack afraid of the rain S1E8.png Applejack telling Rarity I told you so S1E08.png Rarity sad face S01E08.png Applejack about to lasso a tree S1E08.png Rarity scared S01E08.png Rarity cleaning S01E08.png Rarity covering her head with a book S1E8.png Applejack "what in tarnation are you doing" S1E08.png Rarity "cleaning up this mess" S1E08.png Applejack asking for Rarity's help S1E08.png Applejack apologizes to Rarity S1E08.png Applejack asks for help S1E8.png Rarity "but I'll get all icky" S01E08.png Applejack "I need your help" S1E08.png Rarity unsure about helping S1E08.png Rarity let's do this! S01E08.png Twilight "Does this count as camping?" S1E8.png Rarity Unleashed S1E8.png|Rarity: The Magic Unleashed. Rarity turns tree into topiary S1E08.png Applejack about to buck log out the window S1E08.png Rarity glaring at Applejack S1E08.png Rarity dirty S01E08.png Rarity sad S01E08.png Rarity happy again S01E08.png Rarity touching Applejack's face S1E08.png Rarity and Applejack hug S1E08.png Applejack, Rarity, and Twilight laughing S01E08.png Rarity "Are we getting any warmer?" S1E8.png Applejack "are we gettin' any closer" S1E08.png Applejack making a bizarre guess S1E08.png Overjoyed Applejack and Rarity S01E08.png Twilight sitting with smiling Rarity and Applejack S1E8.png Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack are happy S1E8.png Twilight pointing behind AJ and Rarity S1E08.png Rarity and Applejack almost argue again S1E08.png Rarity and Applejack understanding smile S1E08.png Rarity with hair curlers S1E8.png Rarity "rubbing it in" at Applejack S1E8.png Applejack and Rarity laughing together S1E08.png Twilight 1st party success S1E8.png Applejack and Rarity high-hoof S1E08.png Applejack and Rarity yay! S1E08.png Twilight have fun check S1E8.png Happy Rarity and Applejack S1E08.png Applejack and Rarity staring offscreen S1E8.png Applejack and Rarity react to Twilight's proposal S1E08.png Bridle Gossip Main Six Hiding S1E09.png Twilight asks the ponies what are they doing in the dark S1E09.png Rarity background S01E09.png Twilight looking out the window defiantly S1E9.png Twilight's friends hide from Zecora's gaze S1E09.png Everyone presses closer to the window S1E09.png Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike and Rainbow Dash "A what!?" S01E09.png Twilight and Rarity "what she was born with" S1E09.png Rarity with hoof in mouth S1E09.png Rarity Dramatic S01E09.png Rarity "she lurks by the stores" S1E09.png|"Then, she lurks by the stores." Twilight sarcastic at Rarity's "lurking by the stores" description of Zecora S1E09.png|A sarcastic "Oh, my." Twilight Sparkle "How is any of this bad?" S1E09.png Rarity "she went outside!" S1E09.png Applejack and friends looking at Apple Bloom S1E09.png Main six among poison joke S1E09.png Pinkie singing her Evil Enchantress song again S1E09.png Twilight no such thing S1E09.png Fluttershy, Rarity, and Dash in Twilight's nightmare S1E09.png Rarity Harity S1E09.png|"I'm afraid I have to agree." hair out of her face Twilight and Spike shocked at Hairity's appearance S1E09.png Apple Teeny addresses her friends for the first time S1E09.png Rarity thinks Fluttershy is unscathed S1E09.png|"There doesn't seem to be a thing wrong with Fluttershy." Rarity "there doesn't seem to be a thing wrong with her" S1E09.png Fluttershy About To Speak S01E09.png Fluttershy Deep Voice S1E09.png Spike bursts out laughing after Flutterguy speaks S1E09.png Spike dubs Rarity "Hairity" S1E09.png|Spike dubs her "Hairity". Applejack supports going to Zecora's house S1E09.png Main ponies arguing S1E9.png Apple Bloom leaving the library S1E09.png Rainbow Dash suggests confronting Zecora S1E09.png Pinkie Pie is on board with the plan S1E09.png Rarity "and I as well" S1E09.png Spike laughing at Flutterguy S1E09.png Main 5 notice Applejack is gone S1E09.png Hairity and Spitty Pie S1E9.png|Blue Tongued Pinkie and Hairity. Pinkie Pie and Rarity S01E09.png Flank Check Plot Point S1E09.png Rarity and Pinkie S01E09.png Pinkie Pie Stepping On Rarity's Hair S01E09.png Twilight and friends race into the forest S1E09.png Rarity In Forest S01E09.png Rarity trips and lands in the dirt S1E09.png Pinkie Pie helps Rarity to look S01E09.png Twilight and friends look inside Zecora's hut S1E09.png Twilight and friends hiding from Zecora S1E09.png Twilight and friends look at Zecora's brew S1E09.png Pinkie Pie spitting S01E09.png Twilight Zecora Making Soup S1E09.png Twilight, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie Looking In Zecora's Window S1E09.png Main 4 ponies yelling S01E09.png Zecora confronts the ponies S1E09.png Rainbow Dash spills Zecora's brew S1E09.png Zecora's brew spilling S1E09.png Zecora laments her precious brew S1E09.png Flutterguy "you made me sound ridiculous" S1E09.png Main Six Confronting Zecora S1E09.png Main 5 stand up to Zecora S1E09.png Zecora stands up to Twilight and friends S1E09.png Twilight head on Zecora S1E09.png AB Strutting S1E09.png Mane 6 standing in the poison joke S1E09.png Tiny Applejack in Apple Bloom's hoof S1E09.png Zecora looking at remorseful Fluttershy and Rarity S1E09.png Twilight We Can Help You S1E09.png Twilight and friends return to town with Zecora S1E09.png Rarity normal again S01E09.png Twilight and friends in the herbal bubble bath S1E09.png Rainbow joins her friends in the bath S1E09.png Main 5 looking for Applejack S1E09.png Rarity happy S01E09.png Pinkie Pie hot tub spa S1E09.png Swarm of the Century Rarity telling Rainbow Dash to stand still S1E10.png|"Stand still, Rainbow Dash!" Rainbow Dash trying to get away S1E10.png|Must be hard to make a dress when the client is impatient Rainbow Dash grumpily sits still S1E10.png|Rarity checking Rainbow Dash's hooves. Rarity is grateful for Twilight's appreciation S1E10.png|"Thank you Twilight. Nice to know someone appreciates my talents." Rainbow Dash "So boring!" S1E10.png Parasprites from Twilight's mane about to emerge S1E10.png Rainbow Dash cuddles a Parasprite S01E10.png Pinkie Pie aghast at Rainbow and Rarity receiving Parasprites S1E10.png Rarity smiling at parasprites S1E10.png Rarity delighted by helpful parasprites S1E10.png|"Not only are you adorable, but you're also quite useful." Rarity looking at belching parasprite S1E10.png Rarity with hairball in her eye S1E10.png Rarity removes hairball from her eye S1E10.png Hairball turns into another parasprite S1E10.png Rarity disgusted by parasprite reproduction S1E10.png Rarity judging S01E10.png Rarity dissapproves S01E10.png Parasprite being born S1E10.png ShockedRarity S01E10.png Pinkie shows Rarity her harmonica S1E10.png Pinkie Pie showing off her harmonica S1E10.png|Rarity doesn't have time for Pinkie's eccentricities. Pinkie and Rarity "if we split the list between us" S1E10.png Rarity on her way to get rid of the parasprites S1E10.png Rarity watches Pinkie gallop away S1E10.png Rarity rolls eyes S01E10.png Twilight encounters Rarity in the road S1E10.png Twilight and Rarity "we're having the same problem" S1E10.png Rainbow with a Parasprite beard S01E10.png Rarity looks at Rainbow Dash S01E10.png Rarity running S01E10.png Twilight about to knock at Fluttershy's door S01E10.png Parasprites leaving the cottage S01E10.png Rarity jumping through Twilight error S01E10.png Rarity, Twilight and Rainbow shocked S01E10.png A bowl flies past Fluttershy S01E10.png Fluttershy's cottage filled with parasprites S1E10.png|Rainbow, Rarity, and Twilight consult Fluttershy, but even she has no control over the pests. Twilight imagining the worst S01E10.png Main ponies at Fluttershy's cottage looking nervous S1E10.png Parasprite about to puke S01E10.png Rarity eww S01E10.png Rainbow Dash "drive 'em back into the forest" S1E10.png Applejack marshaling her friends S1E10.png Applejack giving orders to Rarity and Twilight S01E10.png Applejack, Rarity, Twilight, Fluttershy and Rainbow rolling a ball of parasprites S01E10.png Parasprite boulder rolling through the forest S01E10.png Twilight Nice work Applejack S01E10.png Going back to clean the mess before princess arrives S01E10.png Back at Fluttershy's cottage S01E10.png Swarm flying past Twilight, Rarity and Applejack S01E10.png|"Where did they come from?" Rarity angry S01E10.png|Angry ponies. Rarity, Applejack and Twilight angry look S01E10.png|''Fluttershy no baka!'' Rainbow about to land behind Rarity and Applejack S01E10.png|"What do we do now?" Applejack squashing a Parasprite with her hat S01E10.png Rainbow soaring around her friends' vicinity S1E10.png Rainbow creating a tornado S01E10.png Rarity swept by Rainbow's tornado S1E10.png Pinkie Pie, what have you done S01E10.png|"Pinkie Pie, what have you done?" Pinkie Pie lost a brand new pair of cymbals S01E10.png|"I lost a brand new pair of cymbals, that's what it is!" Pinkie Pie is ruining their efforts to save Ponyville S01E10.png|"You´re ruining our efforts to save Ponyville!" Others leaving Pinkie alone S01E10.png Rarity and Twilight leaving Pinkie S01E10.png Main 5 witnessing the parasprite infestation S1E10.png Twilight suggests a spell to stop the parasprites S1E10.png Twilight and friends see the spell take effect S1E10.png Rarity oh noes S01E10.png Rarity "everypony for herself!" S1E10.png Rarity racing to Carousel Boutique S1E10.png Rarity O.o S01E10.png Rarity Naughty! S01E10.png Rarity beset by parasprites S1E10.png Rarity screaming S01E10.png Rarity relieved by Pinkie Pie's presence S1E10.png Pinkie Pie races past Rarity S1E10.png Rarity Screaming harder S01E10.png Twilight's friends in complete shock S1E10.png Twilight and friends follow the parasprites S1E10.png Twilight points to Celestia's chariot S1E10.png Pinkie's friends gallop ahead of her S1E10.png Twilight and friends see the chariot arrive S1E10.png Main five bow to Celestia S1E10.png Twilight greeting the princess S1E10.png Princess Celestia 'see you again' S01E10.png Princess Celestia 'as well as your friends' S01E10.png Initial reaction to Pinkie Pie's music S1E10.png|The reaction to hearing Pinkie's music Rainbow Dash sticking her tongue out S1E10.png Ponies Thinking S01E10.png|"Parade...?" ConfusedPonies S01E10.png|"Oh, yes, the parade!" Princess Celestia 'emergency in Fillydelphia' S1E10.png Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rarity "Infestation?" S1E10.png|"Infestation...?" Main 5 put on poker faces before Celestia S1E10.png Twilight's friends hear Twilight give her report S1E10.png Twilight and friends next to Celestia's chariot S1E10.png Twilight and friends bid farewell to Celestia S1E10.png Pinkie done driving out the parasprites S1E10.png Twilight mentions the emergency in Fillydelphia S1E10.png Applejack "you knew what those critters were" S1E10.png Pinkie's friends apologize to her S1E10.png Mane 6 victorious S1E10.png NoMorePonyville S01E10.png|The friends return to Ponyville and see the wreckage. Ponyville in ruins S1E10.png|Don't worry, it'll all be fixed by the next episode. Pinkie Pie trombone outro S1E10.png Winter Wrap Up Twilight watches Animal Team get together S1E11.png|Joining the Animal Team. Rarity 'And even though I love my boots, this fashion's getting old' S1E11.png|Rarity singing in the opening of the Winter Wrap Up song. Ponies singing Winter Wrap Up S1E11.png Rarity carrying a basket S1E11.png Rarity making nests in Winter Wrap Up song S1E11.png Nestbuilders singing S01E11.png Rarity making nests outside Carousel Boutique S1E11.png Rarity putting finishing touches on first nest S1E11.png Twilight offering to help Rarity S1E11.png Rarity inviting Twilight to help her S1E11.png|"Well, how would you like to help create Ponyville's finest birds' nests?" Rarity explaining the birds' nests S1E11.png Rarity asks Twilight if she wants to try S1E11.png Rarity dumps weaving materials onto table S1E11.png Rarity begins to instruct Twilight S1E11.png|Rarity tries to teach Twilight how to make a nest. Rarity alarmed by Twilight's nest-making S1E11.png Spike "That nest needs to be condemned" S1E11.png Rarity laughs off Spike's "condemned" remark S1E11.png|"Oh, Spa-ha-hike, it's not so bad..." Rarity "Maybe birds can use it as a..." S1E11.png|"Maybe birds can use it as a..." Twilight blush S01E11.png Rarity nudging Twilight aside S1E11.png Rarity remaking Twilight's nest S1E11.png|"Let me lend you a hoof. Let's just untie this ribbon, and let me take out these sticks here, we'll shave this..." Spike whispering "I think we lost her" S1E11.png Rarity is horrendously behind S1E11.png|Why won't you be pretty, nest? Rarity stressed out S1E11.png|It's unfixable! I've lost a patient~! Rarity making a stack of nests S1E11.png Ponies laughing S1E11.png Presenting special vest to Twilight S1E11.png Twilight's special vest S1E11.png Winter is officially wrapped up S1E11.png Post-winter laughter S1E11.png|Laughing when they see Spike napping on a melting block of ice. Fall Weather Friends Rarity, Pinkie & Fluttershy S1E13.png The ponies are cheering S1E13.png|Rarity cheering. |index}}